First steps towards the future
by Lady Rafira
Summary: First Clotifanfic - It's about Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart, about how their relationship from childhoodfriends grows to lovers. A regular night for Tifa who works in her bar Seventh Heaven, but this nights some of the guests might seem to be less regular. Maybe now Tifa finds the courage to tell Cloud what she feels for him.
1. Chapter 1 - The first steps

First steps are often the most important ones...

Pairing: Cloud and Tifa

Timeline: About six months after FFAC

It was a regular day at Seventh Heaven, the bar Tifa Lockheart saw as her home. Her role as bartender was one she loved to play. Just like she loved to play the role of a mother to both Denzel and Marlene. She was always the first one to get up and get dressed. Then she would go downstairs and make breakfast for them. It was just about half a year ago that Cloud Strife had defeated the remnants of Sephiroth, his "living legacy" as some would call it. Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz had put up quite a fight and Cloud was in need of help when Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Caith Sith and Vincent Valentine came to his aid. Tifa still remembers how she felt when Sephiroth entered the stage and he was determined to fight Cloud. It reminded her of their last battle against the tall man with silver hair in his black leathered costume. She didn't want to relive the nightmare, yet they had to defeat him.

After Cloud has succesfully defeated Cloud and his remnants, they went to _her _church. The church where Aerith Gainsborough used to grow her flowers. The flowers were still there, but Aerith wasn't. The flowers kept blooming and they made the severly damaged church so much better. It was like her spirit had never left the world they lived in. Tifa always knew that she held a special place in Cloud's heart, one she was afraid would never leave him. She often wished he showed her some of his feelings, even if they weren't meant for her, but he rarely did. Cloud was her best friend, but sometimes she felt like a stranger to him, she hated that feeling. She loved him but she never got the courage to tell him, afraid of his answer, afraid that she might be pushing him away... Yet today might be the day she finally got the courage...

It was around seven in the evening, Tifa had just put some of the winebottles back in the topshelf as she was about to open the bar to her guests. It was still early so she didn't expect many guests to come. In total five people came by, three men and two women. Tifa welcomed them and allowed them to take a seat. The three men came to play a cardgame and had been here a few times before. The women however, were new to Tifa. The women took their place in the back of the room, and took a look at the menucard. Tifa came by and took the orders of her guests and got to the counter to pour the drinks. As time went by the evening past, guests came and went, and Tifa did a good job taking and getting all of their orders. It was around 22.00 pm when she heard the sound of Fenrir, Cloud's motorcycle. "It was about time he showed up again," she thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile when she heard him push the door open. She turned around to get some empty glasses and put them on her tray as she heard him his footsteps closeby.

"Hi there, back from your deliveries?" she asked with a small smile on her lips as she looked him in the eye.

He simply nodded at her and then she noticed how tired he looked.

"Well make yourself comfertable, then I'll get you something to eat and drink." She said and returned the tray to the kitchen. She would wash the glasses later. Cloud went upstairs to put his swords there and then returned to the bar to take a seat. He was within her eyesight as she looked at him from the kitchen. She got his meal and made him a drink. There was a woman in the bar that had also spotted the young warrior. She was pretty interested in him and had her gaze fixed on him as he sat there. Tifa noticed it and tried not to pay attention to it, but it was hard. She had guests to attend to, but she didn't want that woman to make a move. The woman had long brown hair and blue eyes, she looked quite pretty, and she wore a red dress.

Tifa went to Cloud to serve him his meal and she put a smile up for her friend, after all she was glad he got back safe and sound. "Here you go, with compliments of the house of course," she stated as she put the plate in front of him. Tifa thought for herself a moment, thinking of a move that might draw his attention, and might even withdraw the attention of the woman, who was still staring at her. Tifa looked at Cloud, looked at those beautiful blue eyes, they looked right back at her ruby ones.

It was as if she got sucked into the ocean every time she looked at them. A bold move crossed her thoughts as she held out her hand and touched his face. She had her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. He didn't move, he didn't stop her. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her soft touch.

It caused her to smile, and she felt a little victory inside her. As she removed her hand from his face she told him to enjoy his meal before it grew cold. He agreed and started to eat. Then she went back to the bar and couldn't help but grin at the woman still sitting at the counter. That woman did a move, Tifa didn't expect. She got up from the barstool and went to Cloud. She didn't ask permission but went down to sit with him at the table. Cloud looked suprised, not quite happy with the woman's arrival. "Goodevening, I couldn't help but notice, aren't you the young warrior that saved us all from a horrible death a few months ago?" she asked.

Cloud sighed deeply, he didn't want to relive that moment again, nor wanted to tell her the story or play the role of a hero. Tifa noticed he was already annoyed by that question.

"Well, I'm Anna, and I think we owe you all a big thanks!" The woman, who's name was now revealed said to him and she put a hand on his arm. He was still eating so he removed his arm from his grasp. Anna didn't bother, she enjoyed being this close to her hero. Cloud silently finished his meal and turned to his drink.

"You are not the talkative type now are you?" Anna asked bluntly and sighed. Appearantly she expected something to happen, and when it didn't she got dissapointed. "Why do you bother me with these questions, if you already know the answer?" Cloud replied and looked at her. He found her annoying, he didn't want people to think of him as hero, he made quite the mistakes in the past, therefore he didn't think he would ever like to play the role of a hero.

Cloud was getting tired of Anna, but she kept trying to draw his attention. She moved closer to him and wanted to lay her hand on his arm again. He gave her a look that told her to let go of him, but she seemed to ignore it. She gave him a warm smile but it didn't work. If it were Tifa who gave him that smile, he wouldn't mind, in fact he loved to see her smile. It made him feel at home.

Cloud stood up from his seat and got his plate and now empty glass, and went to return it to Tifa. He completly ignored Anna and focused only on the bartender. Tifa cleaning the counter as time was drawing near to the closing hour. Cloud knew where Tifa put the plates, he went to the kitched and placed them there. After he had done so he quickly returned to Tifa, he wanted to show her how much he appreciated the meal. So he gently placed his right hand on her back and moved to her cheek, giving her a small peck on the cheek. His nose touching his skin briefly. She didn't see it coming so she blushed and looked at him. He gently smiled at her whispering a silent "Thank you" at her.

Anna noticed all of this and got up from her seat as well, she only needed a few steps to get to Cloud and Tifa. She was slightly upset by his move towards Tifa, but didn't want that to destroy her plans. "SO! Is that how you treat people that are interested in you?" she asked with anger in her voice. She put her hands on her hips making her look very angry and upset. No doubt she was upset by the way her hero acted. Tifa hated Anna already, she decided she had enough of her. She moved away from Cloud and took Anna by her arm, leading her towards the exit of the bar.

"Can you not see that he isn't interested in you?" Tifa asked rhetoricly and held the door open for her. Anna didn't want it to end that way and she looked at Tifa. She could no longer stand it and threw a punch at Tifa. Tifa on the other hand was a fighter by nature, and countered her first with her own hand. She pushed Anna's hand away and hit her with force. Tifa's punch was quite harder and hit Anna's face directly. Cloud looked suprised, this wasn't the Tifa he ever thought to see. She wasn't one who would hit others like she did with Anna. Then again she did ask for it. He wanted to go to her, but Tifa wanted to handle this herself. She struck Anna, which caused her to fall to the ground. Tifa helped the woman back on her feet, only to throw her outside. She didn't want people like that to ever enter her bar again.

The few remaining guests looked at their bartender, wondering if maybe they should leave as well. Tifa looked at them, trying to put up a smile. Cloud took her hand and let her back to the bar. She gave the remaining guests their last drinks and then they left. When the bar was empty Cloud stood up to lock the door and help her clean the bar. When that was done he looked at her, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Tifa?" he asked a bit worried, since she hadn't said a word after she pushed Anna out of her bar. Tifa turned to him and nods in response. "I'm fine, I just... don't like people like her." He smirked after hearing her say that. "Yeah, I noticed that." He moved to her and put one hand on her shoulder, giving her some comfort, though he didn't quite know how. She loved his touch, just like the small kiss he gave her. It made her feel happy, even if the moment was short.

She turned to him, embracing him as she wanted to feel more of him. He gently wrapped his arms around her, as she placed her hands on his back. They stood there for a while, silently embracing one another and feeling content with it. They broke away when they felt two little children hugging their legs. Marlene and Denzel came downstairs, to see their adoptive parents and claiming a hug. Cloud and Tifa bent down and the four of them hugged eachother. "I am glad you're back home!" Marlene said as she hugged Cloud tightly. "Yeah, finally!" Denzel proclaimed. Tifa laughed, "Now, now is that how you treat your favourite hero?" she asked the children as she ruffled through Denzel's hair.

"You should get back to bed, I'll still be here when you two wake up, tomorrow morning," Cloud said as he ushered the children back to their rooms. "Only if you tug us in and bring as a goodnight kiss!" Marlene claimed as she went to her bed. Cloud agreed in this form of blackmailing and tugged them in their beds. "Goodnight" he whispered as he bent down to put a kiss on Marlene's head. He did the same for Denzel and went to the door, where he flipped the lightswitch and slowly closed the door.

He then turned to Tifa who stood there waiting for him. "I didn't knew when you would be back so I put some stuff in your room. I am planning on replacing some of the furniture. So your room is... a bit unacceble I'm afraid, sorry." He sighed, still feeling tired from the long journey. "Really? and now what?" he replied and looked at her. There was her smile again, she moved towards him and placed a hand on his chest. "Well, there is a solution, but you have agree in sharing a room with me." She led him into her room, she felt confident now that she threw a woman of his back, and she knew he cared for her. She knew it when he kissed her on the cheek. He had never done such a thing before, but it felt good.

"I guess you leave me no other choice," he said once they were in her room. She closed the door behind him and went to her bed. She took of her shoes and closed the curtains. She had her back faced at him as she started taking of her socks, and pants. Cloud was a gentleman so he didn't look as she put on her nightclothes. He took of his boots, then followed by his vest and pants. Leaving him shirtless and nothing left but a pair of boxers, he looked at her. She blushed slightly at the sight, she did enjoy it. But it was to soon to make any other bold move. So she went to her bed and put on the lamp on her nightstand. Cloud then switched the mainlight of the room and went towards her. She held open the duvet, allowing him to join her.

She put the duvet over both of them and smiled at Cloud. It looked as if she had made a step in the their relationship. She then turned her back towards him, making herself comfertable. She flipped the last light off, then felt his strong arm around her waist as he moved towards her. His chest was against her back, warm and welcome.

"This ain't so bad, I might get used to this," Cloud whispered softly to her, and Tifa chuckled. "That means I can leave the new furniture a while longer in your room?" she asked and leaned in closer to him. Closing his eyes he drifted into a slumber, giving her a small "Hmmm..." as an answer.


	2. Chapter 2 - Through his eyes

**Through his eyes**

Pairing: Cloud and Tifa

Timeline: About six months after FFAC.

First Steps towards a future - Part II

First attempt at writing a Point of View chapter... starting with Cloud's

_The first says of sunshine shone through the window of Tifa's bedroom and the clock told Cloud it was 07.35 in the morning. Even though it was weekend he still woke up early and he slowly opened his eyes to take a look around. At first he wasn't completly familiar with the surroundings, he knew within an instant that this wasn't his room. It was tidy, clean and very femine. Then he looked to his left and noticed Tifa's sleeping form. A small smile appeared on his face as he moved towards her. Tifa slept on her side, tangled up like cat and he put his arms around her waist. _

I wish I could have done this earlier, it feels so good to have her in my arms. To be this close to her, to hold her, to hear her breathe so at ease, it makes me feel calm. Just as I was breathing in the sweet scenth of her, she stirred under the blankets and I could feel her waking up. She turned around, she had her eyes closed but her body turned to me as if she knew I was there. "Cloud" she whispered softly to me and I put my arms more tightly around her. "I'm here" I whispered back to her just as softly. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Good morning" she spoke to me and I replied with the exact same words. "What time is it?" she asked me and I told her it was 07.40. "Still early, so try and get some more sleep," I suggested. She shook her head. "I don't want to, I enjoy being this close to you, I want to be consciously awake to feel you. I waited a long time to wake up next to you like this."

I loved to hear her say that, I couldn't help but smile and put a small kiss on her forehead. "You know, you might want to do something about your aimingskills, Cloud. My lips are right here." She said as she moved her lips towards mine and kissed them briefly. The contact with her soft lips felt heavenly. She put her hand on my cheek and stroked it softly, just like she did last night. I was headed home, tired from the long road of deliveries.

_My journey started about a week ago and I left Tifa and the kids behind, not knowing when I would see them again. The delivery I had to make was far away, I had to cross the desert to get there. I drove Fenrir through the sands of the desert, testing it speed and enjoying every bit of adventure I felt inside. Most of the time my thoughts went back to Tifa and the kids, thinking of what they would be doing at the moment. I wondered if Tifa would wait for me, stay up late and checking her phone if I left her a message. Which I knew was something she often did. I rarely send a message, but when I did I made sure it was an important one. She could get very angry with me if I didn't call or send her a short message that I was alright. That's Tifa, always sticking her head out for others. Making sure everyone was alright, it was one of the things I loved about her. _

"I think I'm not the one who needs more sleep," she said to me as she giggled when she noticed I was lost in thoughts again. To be honest, that happens a lot to me. "Are you calling me a sleepyhead?" I joked and put my hands on her warm body. I put small kisses on the nape of her neck and moved down to her shoulderbone. I distracted her train of the thoughts which she would have used to give me a reply. The distraction was part of my plan as I put my hands to her side and softly tickled her. She didn't see it coming and a giggle escaped her mouth. She was trapped inside my arms and was unable to move. I had never made such a bold move before but it felt good. Last night had really opened new doors, and I just wanted explore more of her.

"Cloud!" she called but her efforts were futile, even though she tried to tickle me as well. "Not fair!" she tried but it was no use. That is until she managed to get one arm free. She used that hand to grab a pillow that was somewhere behind me. I had put no thought on that pillow but she had found a use for it. She used it to hit me with it. "Oh and you call that fair?!" I said laughing at her previous action. I let go of her a little just to allow her to breathe and feel a little victorious on her attempt to hit me. I smiled to her again and hovered over her, so her small frame was under mine.

Our bodies were touching and she put her arms around my neck, drawing me closer to her for another kiss. It was sweet but became more passionate. When we broke away I looked into her rubybrown eyes, her eyes always told me how she felt. I could see that she enjoyed the kiss just as much as I did. I longed for another kiss and lowered myself to her lips again. Our lips met and slowly our tongues touched. I felt her fingers ruffling through my hair and I could almost feel her moan. The passion increased between us, and all the while we couldn´t be disturbed by what happened around us. I heard a soft knock on her door and that caused me to break the kiss.

"Tifa?" we heard from the other side of the door. It was Marlene, who was no doubt waiting for her breakfast. Tifa blushed, she was probably thinking about what would happened if she had just come in and saw the two of us together. I smirked at the crimson red colour which appeared on her cheek as she wasn't quiet sure how to reply to Marlene's call. "Uhm... Marlene? I'll come downstairs, just give me five minuts ok?" she said and looked at the door as if she could see Marlene standing there. When Marlene answered with a short "OK!" she left her door and went to the bar, waiting for the bartender.

Tifa left the warm bed and began to put on her clothes. When she was done with that she looked at me and smiled. "Well when will you get up? Can't be in bed all day, Cloud." I put the blankets aside and stood up, stretching my body and moved to her. She was fully dressed but I wasn't. I embraced her from behind, as my chest met her back. She was putting on her earrings, and added the Wolf Ring I gave her, she didn't wear any other juwerly than those. "I'm out of bed, what more do you want?" I replied as I put myself on her shoulder.

She turned around and gave herself a short moment to glance at me, then she moved towards my lips and whispering something I'd love to give her. "Just a small kiss, then I'll go downstairs and make us all some breakfast." I took her chin and pulled it close to me, then I put a small kiss, just like she wanted, on her lips. Before she could wrap her arms around my neck I pulled back. She looked confused at me not sure what to say. "You wanted a small one," I said with a grin on my face. "Oh right, fair enough. I can live with that." she replied and started to brush her hair, not that it was really necesarry since it wasn't messy or anything.

I turned around to pick up my clothes and start to dress myself as well. When she was done brushing her hair she turned to me and gave me a small kiss on my lips. It was a kiss that was meant to draw my attention. I know she wanted me to long for another kiss, and my body moved toward her, wanting to let my hands roam freely across her body. But this time it was she who pulled away. "Just returning the favor Mr. Strife." she laughed and the sound of her laughter truly warms my heart. I can never grow tired of her laughing. I must have been smiling like a dork to her because she began to laugh even harder. She ruffled through my hair and then she turned to the door. She opened the door and went downstairs to heed to the children's call to make them breakfast.

While Tifa was cooking breakfast I smiled to myself and sighed. She was an amazing woman and our relationship had just taken a step further then just being friends. At first I was scared it might ruin our friendship, I would never want to lose that. But last night showed me that she loves me just as much as I love her. She knows me better than anyone, and she loves me for who I am. No matter how many mistakes I make, and no matter how bad I feel about it, she will always try to find a way to forgive me.

And this morning was only just the beginning of our lives together as a couple. I am home now and I'll make sure there will be many more mornings after this one.


End file.
